


Someone Who Cares

by I_have_no_shame1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry p
Genre: Abused Draco, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Multi, Oc nurse character, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_no_shame1996/pseuds/I_have_no_shame1996
Summary: (My first fanfic)Draco is in pain, everybody ignores him. They don't talk, look or even acknowledge him. He is all alone. Harry finds Draco crying and beaten on the floor in a room. He's never seen him like this. After that he can't stop thinking about him. Do you think Harry could fix this? Can Draco become friends with him?P.S. I know this sounds very angsty and it kinda is to an extent, but trust me it's nothing hardcore. I promise everything goes up from here.P.P.S I do not own these characters or franchise! (I wish!!!) All rights go to J.K Rowling. Also the nurse is my character though.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are 'Hi'  
> Speech is "Hi"  
> And settings, time skips, etc. are "Hi"
> 
> This is one of my first fanfics so please go easy on me. There are also some serious topics in this in this chapter, so read with caution. Also I do not own these characters or franchise! I am pretty proud of this story so please enjoy!!

Harry's POV

A stray Potter got lost in the Slytherin corridor. Why you ask? Well, turns out that trying to read up and studying for his Potions class and pay attention to were he is going is something he can't do. (apparently)

'Because god knows Professor Snape can't go a week without some type of quiz or test!' Potter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

'How did I even get here?' 

He looks around the a long hallway with Slytherin crests an emblems on the wall. There about four doors on each side. At the end he sees two paths one facing right and one facing left. The brown haired idiot walked up and down the Slytherin hallways searching for a way out. 

'If I don't get out of here and a teacher finds me, I'm going to get detention for a week!' 

He's never been here before, but then again this is the Slytherin house. Harry continues, searching for a way out when he suddenly hears something up ahead. 

He follows the sound to a talisman with a Slytherin crest on it. Clearly it's covering something so, the brunette moves the talisman to reveal a door. 

'How cliche.' 

Sigh, 'I have probably found 20 hidden doors like this. If you could even call it Hidden.' 

Rolling his eyes and putting that all to the side. Listening closely he hears, crying? He cracks the door open and thankfully made no sound. He sees someone's was there! They are lying on the floor with pale skin, practically white hair and bruises everywhere. Blood dripping from there mouth, bruises on the face and arms, the rest was covered by there robe. 

'It's Draco!' 

I just stood there shocked. I couldn't move. Is that really him? All the tears, the sobbing, the..........Pain. I stand there, useless. Staring at him. Why did this happen? Suddenly everything stopped.

"S- save me." 

Draco's POV 

Thud. My body falls to the ground.

'No one can save me. I-I guess I can't run to daddy, now can I.' 

He chuckles in his thoughts. His smirk is hidden by his hair. 

"Heh, that's what you get. You demon". 

Two boys stand around him. 

"I don't know why they still let him go here." 

One of them has there foot on Draco's back,laughing and the other boy takes out the wand that belonged to Draco. Throwing it at his face. The white haired boy didn't even flinch at it. They took one last look around at the mess they created. The pale boy's blood on the floor, his dirtied clothes and the black and blue marks on his face. 

"How. Pathetic." 

They start to turn and leave him there. Laughing and snickering echo the room, they act like it's a joke.Slamming the door behind them. Draco's on the floor. The whole room is silent. If you could look into his eyes it's like there is no life there .

'I just lay here.' 

'Alone.' 

'No one cares.' 

'No one will.' 

'Why? Why me?'

Tears start falling from his eyes. 

'Am I crying?'

'How pathetic.' 

More tears flow down his face, but he is to hurt and tired to wiped them off. Even if he wanted to he was in to much pain to do so.

'I probably deserve this, right? I just....' 

He starts to sob. 'I- I just w-wanted to be h-happy.' 

His eyes overflow just like his heart. Everything. Everything was coming out. Everything he tried to suppress for all those years. The boy cried it all out. He didn't care is someone found him in fact he cried louder. So maybe, just maybe someone can save him. From others, from his life and from himself.

"S-savv...ve me." 

The room starts to black out and it gets harder to see. 

'Um, am I dying.' He starts to does off.

'Hn, maybe I will be happy there. I wonder.' 

He feel someone running up and grab me. "Draco!"

"No wait!"

Tears that aren't mine fall on my face. "Don't, don't die on me!" 

Draco smiled in his mind. 'Someone cares? Someone actually cares, about me?'

Everything starts to black out till he can't see anything. 

( in low energy)  
'Wait! Someone cares! I don't want ...to ...go.'

Time Skip: The next day  
(Draco POV)

'It's so bright.'

My eyes start to open. Everything is so bright. I hear birds chirping outside and the wind blowing in from the windows. The white curtains flow in, letting the spring smell engulf the room. 

'Its so peaceful.'

'Am I dead?' 

I hear something next to me. So I move my head and try to adjust my eyes from the sudden exposure to light. I see a woman taking out two pills from a bottle and puts them into a small plate. Then opens a cabinet to grab a glass and starts to pour water in it.

"Who are you" I say slowly.

The lady turned her head to me. I could tell she was a bit surprised that I was awake. Then she gave a sweet smile and turned her attention back to the glass. She puts the glass in the tray with the small plate with the pills. She walks over to me sitting in her stool, putting the tray in her lap. 

She smiled again " I'm a nurse."

I try to sit but start to wince at the pain on my side. She puts the tray on the end of the bed and helps me up. I thank her. 

"Where am l? How long was I here?"

"You're in the infirmary and you were only here for a day."

I looked up at her a bit shocked. 'I was sure that I wasn't here ..... I was ........ um?'

The memories of yesterday all flooded back into me. The beating, the crying and the person who saved me. THE PERSON WHO SAVED ME!! Whipped my head around and look at her.

" Who was the person who brought me here?"

He was eager to find out and she knew it. She nervously smiled at me.

"Um, you see we thought that you came here on your own."

I looked at her with confusion. She continued.

"You see, what happened was that me and the other nurses went to the cafeteria for a night snack. And when we came back we found you on one of the beds, unconscious. So we thought you came your self with whatever strength you had left."

'The voice, those tears. They weren't real?' 

She tilts her head a little. 

"Oh, I should tell you!"

I looked up at her. 

"Your injury's were pretty bad, so you can't participate in anything that can strain your body. Don't force stress on your mind either it can worsen your state. It will be like this for a week and you will have to checkup at the end of the week. We have already informed the teachers about you so you don't have to explain it to them."

I nodded. I tried to lay down but my side was hurting to much. I grunted and held my hand to my side. The nurse helped me back up. 

" First take the pain killers and wait 5 minutes for it to kick in."

She grabs the the glass and the small plate and brings it to me. She hands me the the pills and I put them in my mouth. Then she gives me the glass of water. I start to drink it and when I'm done I give her the glass. She takes it and puts it on the tray. She starts to get up. 

" I will go put this away." She smiled. 

" If you need anything just call for me."

Third Person POV 

The nurse walks out of the infirmary, closing the door behind her. She takes a left to a dim lighted hallway. All of a sudden she stops in her tracks. Hearing footsteps behind her. She turns and sees a certain brown haired boy with a lightning mark on his head. 

"Oh, it's just you! Mr. Potter! " The nurse smiled at Harry. 

Harry smiled back then his face grew with concern. 

"Sorry, to sneak up on you. But, Is he okay? It's nothing to serious, is it?" 

" Don't worry Mr. Potter he is just fine." 

Harry sighed in relief. He was worried Draco was at the verge of death or something. The nurse continued. 

"He only has some bruises and 2 fractured rids. He should heal fast, but he shouldn't push it." 

"Thank you, I got really worried."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me! It's my job." 

The nurses smile started to fade. 

"But there is something I wanted to ask you." 

Harry shrugs saying sure. 

" Why don't you want him to know it was you who brought him here?"

Harry sighed a bit and glanced to the side.

"After I found him and brought him to you I kept on thinking about him and everything. I realized that I wanted to be friends with him, be his family. Like like me and Ron are. I want be there for him. Protect him and save him no matter what. So, I don't want him to feel indented to me. Like he has to do it. I want it to be genuine!"

The nurse gives him a reassuring smile. 

" I should go. Take good care of him Mr. Potter."

She turns and leaves waving goodbye. Harry smiles and waves back. 

" Y-yeah!"


	2. Silly Potter

Harry's POV 

Professor McGonagall is writing something on the board and talking about transfiguration. Draco sits in the second desk at the second row. Harry sits in the third desk in the first row. The drown haired idiot was staring at Draco again. Lost in his own world of thoughts.

'It's been two days since Draco woke up in the infirmary. He was discharged yesterday and I still haven't been able to approach him. I just don't know what to say to him. It doesn't help that rumors started to spiral in school. It's literally what everyone talking about. I can't seem to get a moment alone with him. Either someone's there, or someone's looking at him and it does not help that Ron and Hermione are always up my a- ahem!' *fake cough* 

All of a sudden Draco glanced at Harry. His heartbeat grew faster as he moved his head to look the other way. When Draco turned his head back to the teacher. Harry calmed himself down and kept on staring at Draco.

"He seems to be doing better tho." Harry smiled fondly at him. "I'm glad."

Time Skip:Lunch   
( Harry POV still)

Harry stared at Draco throughout the whole day. During class, in the hallway, during free period, and even now in lunch. He still couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Harry, Harry! HARRY!!" Hermione screamed.

Harry jumped, almost falling out of his seat. " What in the bloody hell are you screaming for!' 

Harry slams his hands on the table, making Ron's drink spill in his hands a little.

"Because you keep on spacing out! Thinking about god knows what and looking god knows where!" 

Hermione also slams her hands on the table. Making Ron spill the whole drink on himself. They slowly move there heads and both look at him with a - oh shit- type of an expression. Ron is very, very angry.

" Bloody Hell! What is wrong with the both of you! Sit down! Now!" 

Both of the brunette's anger subsided and they both sat down. 

"Sorry Ron, we didn't mean to spill it on you" Hermione nodded in agreement. 

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. Refilling the glass that his loud friends made him spill.

"It's fine. Besides I can use this a an excuse to get out of History of Magic, next period."

Ron shrugged and looked up at Harry."Anyhow. Hermione does have a point. Why do you keep on spacing out like that?" Ron starts to drink again.

"Um, I -I......uh,"

Harry's thoughts   
'I can't tell them about the whole Draco thing. Especially in public, I'll just have to tell them later.' End

" I'm just tired you know. The potions quiz is this Friday and I wasn't paying attention when he was explaining it in class. So, you know."

Ron's eyes go wide as he spits out his drink. He quickly put his glass down not forgetting to spill his glass some more. 

"There's A Quiz! This is news to me!"

"What do you mean that you didn't know. I told yesterday during study period." Hermione said. 

"Ooohhh, so that's what you were saying! Yeah, I remember now. I wasn't paying attention." 

Ron and Hermione keep on bickering in the background. There voices start to fade from Harry's ears. Harry turns his head searching for Draco. He finds him sitting at the Slytherin table, alone. Everyone had sat at least foot or two away from him. What was even worse was that the pale boy wasn't really eating, he just used his fork to move his food back and forth. Then he places his fork down and starts to get up. Malfoy was leaving the Dining Hall when it hit him. This is his chance! To talk to him! Harry starts to get up himself, when Hermione stoped him right there.

"Where are you going?" 

'See this is what I mean when I say there always up my a- ugh. Ok, calm down just lie.'

"I was just goning to get some fresh air before class starts."

"Um, ok. Just don't be to long class will start soon."

I give a -ok b****- smile. "Ok."

I rushed after Draco. Trying to find where he went. 

' God damn that Hermione! Because of her I don't know where Draco went. (Mockingly) wHeré Are yOu goInG! Someone can't mind there own god damn business!' I grunted. 

I turned the corner to see Draco sitting on the railing looking out at the sky. 'I found him!' I start to walk up to him, he seems to not notice me yet.

" Um, Draco?"

Draco turned around to the brunette looking at him. His face grows with anger. 

"What do you want!" He eyes me. 

"Uh, I just wanted to say tha-"

Then he interrupts me. "You wanted to say what! Oh, I know you probably want to blame me for something else that went wrong in your life, or are you here to fight too."

"That's not what I wanted to say!"

"Then what did you want to say!"

"I'm sorry!"

Draco's eyes widen and there is a long pause. 

Third Person POV

"Y-you, what?"

Harry steps a bit closer and takes a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry, I always thought about me. My life, my friends, my pain, but-" Harry looks Draco straight in the eye and continues. "I never considered, hey how would other people feel, how would it affect them. How it would affect you." 

That last part really hit Draco in the heart. Harry continues. 

"I had forgotten that you too had feelings, that you would want to be happy. But I was so blinded by a persona that I couldn't see the it, the pain, you. I didn't think about you. I just ruined your life and didn't even think about you." 

Harry had paused again and stepped a bit closer. He reached out his hand and said.

"What I wanted to say was, can I be your friend!"

Draco looks at at Harry hesitantly. Raising his hand a bit. 

"This isn't some type of scam is it?"

"Of course not! I really do want to be friends!"

Harry closes his eyes. His hand still out, waiting for something to happen with a slight blush on his face.Suddenly warmth engulfs his hand. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Draco shaking his hand. Draco nervously glancing to the sine a bit with a small blush also on his face. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity until. Ring ring Ring ring Ring ring. They both snapped out of it and Harry looked at the clock. He felt Draco let go of his hand and he hears him walk the other way. The brunette turns his head and reaches out his arm. 

"Wait! Draco, don't go!" 

Draco stops in his steps, his back facing Harry. 'What did he say? That voice, those words, there the same thing I heard that night! Could it really be.' 

"Hey, I know that you got hurt and you missed some classes because of it. So I was thinking that maybe I can help you study and stuff, and there's a quiz coming up-"

Draco puts his hands in his pockets and started walking again with a faint smirk on his face." Bye Potter."

Harry just stood there with a disappointed face, but he wasn't gonna give up. "Meet me at the tree by the lake! After class!" 

Draco kept on walking and waved his hand from behind. Saying "Bye Potter" but a bit more gently this time.

"B-bye Malfoy." Quietly. 

Harry sighed as he watched him take a turn to another hallway. The brown haired idiot looked down at his hand with a sweet smile. He closes his hand into a fist and brings it to his side. He lets out another sigh and starts to walk to his next class. 

Draco POV 

I walked away saying "Bye Potter" for the second time. Taking a turn into a dimly lighted hallway and lean against a wall. I peek over the corner to see Potter leaving . I lean back and put my hand over my chest and slid down the wall. My face is extremely red and my heart won't stop beating so fast. I let out a deep breath and close my eyes. 

"Silly Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco: "Silly Potter tricks are for kids" Waving his finger back and forth.
> 
> Me and Harry: ...........
> 
> First I want to say Thank you for reading. Second I want to ask if you see any mistakes or have any tips I would be grateful to hear. As I've said this is my first Fanfic but I am really proud so far! Thank you again! The third chapter should be out in a couple of days. Ja Ne!


	3. Honestly I Don’t Know

Harry's POV 

Class just ended and Ron and Hermione were bickering again. Probably about something I don't care about. I packed up my things as fast as I can. I just turned to leave when someone said....

"Where are you going?"

'This little mother-' 

I turned around and nervously smiled. 

"I was going to work on a new spell I'm learning."

"Wait you said that you would help me today!" 

Harry sighs. "Sorry Ron I really want to work on this spell but I shouldn't be to long."

"Oh, I know!" Hermione claps her hands together. "We can go with you and help you!"

'Are you serious right now.'

"No, no, it's really ok! The thing is that I want to learn this spell on my own. I want to do this for myself." Harry smiles a little, thinking about Draco. 

"But-" Ron gets interrupted. 

"Ok" Hermione sighed grabbing her head. "Just don't be out to late and don't over do it."

Harry smiled brightly at them. Ron and Hermione squint there eyes. 

"Thanks!" 

With that the little idiot ran off. Leaving the two dumbasses sitting there now with sunglasses on thinking. 

'Were the hell is he actually going?' 

At The Lake: (Harry's POV)

I got to the lake, panting with my hands own my knees. I look around and don't see anyone here.

'He might be late or he might not come at all."

Harry smacked himself right there. Making the person walking by stare at him for few seconds before making the decision not to get involved. 

'No! You will stay here until he comes!'

Harry sits down leaning on the tree. He sets his stuff down. He sits there looking out in the distance. He sighs. He got bored after the first five minutes. He takes a book out and starts to read, knowing that this might take a while.

Time Skip: 2 hours   
(Third Person POV) 

Harry is still sitting by the lake reading his book. All of a sudden the brown haired boy heard a sound behind him. He turns his head around slowly to see,

"Draco! You came!"

Harry smiled at him. Seeing how excited he was made Draco blush a little. 

"Don't get to exited Potter." He smirked

'He's himself again.' Smiling fondly at Draco. 

"You seem happy."

Draco looked at Harry confused. 

"What?" 

Realizing that what Harry said out loud panicked. 

"Oh, nothing! I was just saying that I didn't think you would actually come."

"Then why did you wait for me?"

Harry lowered his head a bit. Thinking about it for a minute. The turns his head back up at Draco. 

"Honestly, I don't know."

Draco smiled and sat down next to Harry, placing down his things to his side. The pale boy looks at the idiot sitting next to him. Harry seems to still be staring at Draco. 

"So,"

He looked at Harry and he seemed to snap out of it. 

"W-what?"

"Shall we start?"

Harry looks at him cluelessly.

"Studying, you were going to help me right?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, um. One sec."

Harry starts to take out his books and notes and so does Draco. They start to study and Draco asked questions about this and that. Harry helped him and they laughed at few things. Then in the background the author spotted a roach glaring at the sight of Harry and Draco hanging out. No, this is not a pink haired roach this one is a redhead. No other than Ginny Weasley. She held the railing tight, eyes still on the two. She finally stop looking at them and let go of the railing. She looked at her hand and sees the cuts there. They seemed a bit deep but it didn't really phase her. She put her hand down and walked off leaving little dots of blood following her.


	4. Honestly I Don’t Know pt.2

4 Hours later   
(Third Person POV)

Harry and Draco were sitting by the tree. They were studying still. It was dark now yet they didn't even seem to notice. Until Harry glanced up at the sky. 

"Oh, it's night already?"

Draco looked up and seemed pretty surprised, rising one of his eyebrows.

"I guess it is."

They both look at the sky and the stars. Draco glanced at Harry. He was still looking up at the sky. 

'This night is beautiful, he's beautiful.' 

Draco was a bit surprised at himself, but didn't reject it. In fact he smiled at it. He looked back at the sky and saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes and wished on it. A few seconds go buy and he opens his eyes again. He felt Harry's gaze on him. 

"What? Something on my face?" 

Harry smiled brightly at Draco, making him blush a little. 

"Nothing, just wondering what you wished for? 

"Nothing much." He shrugged it off. 

Harry pouted a bit because he wanted to know but didn't want to push it, so he let it go. The brown haired idiot sighed. 

"Well I guess we should go back to or houses, before we get in trouble." 

"I guess we should."

Draco got up and started patting off all the dirt on his robe. He grabbed his things and turns to the brown haired idiot holding out his hand to him. Harry looks up at him and grabs his hand. The boy starts to get up grabbing his things in the process. They were holding hands for a moment before Harry felt the external source of heat fade from his hand. They both glanced awkwardly to the side not really ready to look at each other just yet. 

"This was actually pretty nice."

Harry looked over to Draco with another bright smile. Making Draco leave a mental note to get some sunglasses the next time he goes out. 

"Yeah! It was!" 

"Well we should get going."

They both looked a bit disappointed. 

"Right, bye Draco."

Draco smiled softly at the other. 

" Bye Potter."

The turned and walked in opposite direction to there houses. 

At House (Harry's POV) 

I arrived at the door to Ron and my room. With a soft smile I walked into the room, thinking about today. I closed the door behind me. Ron was sitting on his bed with a dark aura around him. But I chose to ignore it and walked over to my bed. Dropping my stuff on the floor and fell on the bed. I let out a beep sigh before closing my eyes. 

'Today was eventful to say the least and I'm tired. I'm definitely going to sle-' 

"Where were you?"

'Shit.'

I sat up, sighing again. I looked over and I can see Ron's eyes glow red with murderous intent. I was so dead. 

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

His voice sounded demonic almost. It sent shivers down my spine. 

"I went to practice the spell remember?"

"I Know That Dumbass! But YOU said it wouldn't take long! YOU said that you would help me study today! What happened to all that! Huh." 

I scratched the back of my head giving him a guilty smile. 

"Sorry Ron. I kinda overdid it a bit and fell asleep."

He went quiet before shooting me another glare. 

"You fell asleep?"

"Yeah?" I said skeptically. 

"You Fell Asleep?"

"Yes." 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU FELL ASLEEP?!"

"Do still want me to say different variations of yes or what?" 

"I can't believe you tomorrow is Thursday and the day after that is Friday! And Friday is the day of the quiz and I haven't studied at all!" 

"Well, that's not my fault. Now is it?" I say in a low voice.

Ron is literally fuming but calmed himself down. His volume went down and started mumbling. 

"Hermione has her extra curricular things so she couldn't do it. You were busy so I tried to study myself but I didn't know what to study and I know if I fail that quiz than Professor Snape will lower my grade considerably. Even if it's just one quiz. I even tried to study but it didn't make any sense."

Ron started to get teary eyed. But way before this point I stoped listening and got into bed. I did promise him so I felt pretty bad about not helping. I sighed. 

"Hey."

"What!" He looked over at me. 

"My potions book has a lot of notes in them use those and memorize them."

He stared at me for few seconds then pouted. 

"Thanks and I guess I forgive you."

I smiled as he looked at me. 

"Your welcome."

Ron huffed as he walked over to my stuff and got the potions book. He went back to his bed and sat on it. I closed my eyes fixing myself in my bed. I start to fall asleep. 

"Why's Draco's name written in your book?"

My eyes shot open and I sat up. Ron was looking at me in confusion. 

'Damn! We probably switched books!' 

I rushed over to Ron's bed and snatched the book from him. I hid the book behind me, quickly changing the name on it with magic because I can.

"Draco? Why would Draco's name be on my book. It's mine not Draco's. It's mine, yeah not Draco's."

The confusion grew on Ron's face along with suspicion. 

"Well I could have sworn that it said Draco Malfoy on the front page." 

I shove the book in Ron's face. 

"See there nothing there."

Pointing to the corner of the page giving Ron five seconds to look at it before bringing the book back to his side. He was shocked and snatched the book out of my hand. 

"I could've sworn that it said Draco Malloy on it."

Taking the book back out of his hands.

"Well it doesn't! Ok."

"You've been acting weird these few days."

He narrowed his eyes at me. I back up a bit but Ron's to Stu- I mean mentally absent figure it out. Right? Ron takes a deep breath. 

"No that can't be it."He mutters. 

'Don't tell me he actually!'

He looked over at me with a serious face. Then it turned into a idiotic face.

"You have gotten yourself a girlfriend."

I sighed in relief. But how the hell did he get to that conclusion. 

"What! No!"

"Of course, what was I thinking. You girlfriend never gonna happen. Anyways, it was nothing. I was just thinking."

"Well that's a first." I say to myself.

He looked over at me thankfully not hearing anything. "You say something."

"N-no! Nothing just saying that why don't you go to sleep. You can study tomorrow and besides you have been seeing things. So why don't you rest?"

"I guess."

He took the bait. I started rubbing my head in frustration. We both got comfortable in our beds and I put the book away. Ron closed the lights. 

"Good night Harry."

"Night Ron."

Silence filled the room and under the covers a little brown haired idiot smiled to himself. 

'I guess I'll have to give it back to him tomorrow.'


	5. Aftermath

Harry's POV 

Me and Ron were going to our first class and we woke up a early today. Surprisingly. We walk in class and go to our seats. There weren't much people here except me, Ron, Hermione, Draco and few others. This was a good time to return his book. Ron was arguing with Hermione about something else I didn't care about. So I went over to Draco. 

"Um, Draco?"

He has his head on his hand and looks up at me. 

"I have your book." I said. 

He smirked and took my potions book out from underneath the desk and put it on top of the desk. Keeping eye contact with me the whole time. 

"And I have yours."

The way he said it made me feel shy and blush. I go to get my book but he moved out of my way. I pouted at him, crossing my arms.

"This is not the time for games." 

Snatching my book out of his hand. He smiles at me. He goes to grab his book but I move it out of his reach. 

"I thought you said this is not a time for games?" 

I lightly hit the book on top of his head. Then placed it on his desk. 

"It's not but the teacher isn't here yet, so it's fine." 

"There's a clear double standard here."

Draco pouted a bit. That made me giggle a little and everyone was now paying attention to us two. Including the two newlyweds. (Talking about Ron and Hermione as a couple. Not actually not married, just act like one.) Draco and me both had a light blush on our faces. Then I remembered the other thing I wanted to tell him. 

"Oh I wanted to ask you if you would meet me by the lake there's something I want to show you." 

"Sure." 

"So, 3:30 by the lake?" 

"3:30 by the lake." 

"Well I guess I should go to my seat, bye Draco."

"Bye Potter." 

I wave at Draco and before leaving to my desk. Both Ron and Hermione were so astonished at what they saw. When I sat down next to them they stared before starting there rant.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Hermione started.

"What was what?" 

"YOU AND DRACO!"Ron continued. 

I calmly took out my things for classes . "Can you both stop screaming? And what happened was that my pencil fell and rolled over there. Draco picked it up and gave it to me. We started to talk about stuff." 

Both in unison. "Talking about stuff!" 

I still looked at my stuff not wanting to have eye contact with them and trying my best to be as calm as possible. There pestering was not helping to say the least. 

"You know spells, magic, that stuff.

" You were talking about spells with Draco Malfoy! He and you never get along! He could of done something!" Hermione yelled again.

There were getting on my last nerves. I couldn't take it when someone spoke about Draco in that way. He's human just like you and me he has made mistakes, and we have made mistakes. So why should he be treated different. Out of all of us he probably had it the worst. So why? Why?!

"You remember what happened don't you! The-." Hermione was going to continue but Harry stopped her right there. Ron knew Hermione was going a bit to far. 

"JUST SHUT UP!!" 

The whole room went quite. All eyes were on me. I let out a deep breathe.

"Class is about to start. You should gets your things out before the teacher comes."

I sat back down and started to do my work. Hermione was going to say something but Ron stoped her. He knew that I just needed some space. I let out a sigh. Luckily the teacher walked in and everyone got in there seats. I glance to the side to see Draco with a concerned face. "What happened?" He worded out. 

I smiled " Nothing."

"Ok, tell me if you need anything" he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Sure." 

Lunch (Hermione POV) 

Me and Ron were sitting in the dining hall, waiting for Harry. I start to think about this morning. Sigh. I went a bit to far, bringing that stuff up. It's just today I've been on edge for some reason like something bad is going to happen. I hummed to myself. Then I turn to the entrance of the Dining hall to see Harry walking in. He seemed like he was looking for someone. Then he smiled and waved at Draco Malfoy! 

*Whispering*

"Ron did you see that?"

I was hitting Ron to get his attention, but he was to busy devouring his food to actually care. 

"See what?" 

"See Harry!" 

"Of course I've seen Harry. I've seen him for years."

"No you moron! I mean did you see what he just did? He waved and smiled at Draco!" 

"Uh sure, next your gonna tell me he pulled a literal U-turn. He's probably waving at someone else." 

"Yeah I would think that to if Draco didn't smile and wave back at him." 

He was talking with his mouth full. "Maybe he was smiling menacingly at each other."

I looked at him with disgust. "First of all, why do I love you and second that smile was definitely not menacing."

He swallowed his food down and turns to me. 

"It's probably just your imagination. Just let it go." 

The way he said it it was a bit off, it felt like he knew more then he led on.

"Do you know so-." 

"Hey guys." 

'Shit! I was to busy talking to Ron I forgot all about Harry. I will ask him later about this.' 

"H-hey Harry."

"Hi Harry."

Ron said it nonchalantly like we weren't just talking about him. Harry sat down across the table from me and Ron. He starts to put food on his plate while talking. 

"What were you guys talking about?" 

I start to panic. I didn't know what to say. Usually in a situation like this I would have no problem making coming up with something, but my mind is blank. 

'Why?! Just make something up! God damn it!'

Why do I feel this guilt, this weird fear. It is like it's consuming me whole. My breathing increases and I can feel my body tremble. My hands turned into fist, grabbing the cloth of my robe. Why? It's not like I killed somebody or something so why do I feel like this. Harry can see that there was something wrong.

"Hermione, ar-." Suddenly a warmth engulfs my hand. 

"We were talking about how I was having trouble with this spell." 

I whip my head at Ron. He held my hand discreetly as he spoke to Harry. He lied without hesitation. If I didn't know what we were actually talking about, he would have fooled me. But with that Ron and Harry started to have there own conversation. I let out deep breathe. I feel my body start to relax, my heart goes back to its normal pace. I start to move my hand but Ron grips onto it harder. I smile to myself. 

'Moron.' 

I look over to the Slytherin table.

'Draco Malfoy.' 

'I'm not stupid, I can see your pain, your tears and loneliness. I know you didn't want to hurt anyone. You put on a tough act like you could care less, but I know that's far from the truth. After the war my paranoia and anxiety went up, I'm not able to be the same Hermione I once was. It's not your fault I know it, but I can't help but feel like this. If this weren't the case I would try to befriend you, to help you. Really, I would. I..... honestly speaking if Harry was secretly friends with you or just on a good note with each other. I would be happy for you both. I just don't want anyone to get hurt, not again. So please Harry, Draco don't get your self in danger. Don't do anything stupid. Please, I beg you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I do want to end it off here. Btw the way there was a Cody Ko joke in here so sorry if you didn't get it. It was the literal U-turn one. I hope you like this chapter and Thank you for reading! Ja Ne!


	6. You Can be The King!

At the lake: Third Person POV

Draco leaning against the tree, with his arms crossed. Looking out into the distance and admiring the the scenery. Recently everything has been looking is beautiful. He wasn't sure why but he had a couple ideas. He smiled at himself for a second. Until he heard footsteps coming closer to him. 

"Your late Potter." 

Harry walks forward to Draco with his hands behind his back. Draco glances over watching him. 

"I'm not late you were early." 

The pale boy smiled.

"Besides a queen is never late, everyone is just simply early."

Draco laughed with a light blush. 

"So your the queen?" 

Harry nodded furiously.

"The queen of what?" 

Harry thought for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head. 

"I can be Queen of Hogwarts and you can be the king!" 

The once pale boy went fully red at what he heard. Harry was looking at Draco with a smile until he realized what he said. Heat rose up his face. He waved his hands around.

"N-no I-I mea-n like, y-you now w-we could r-rule together! Wait! Not together together, to-together like t-two f-friends not a c-couple or something!"

Thud!

When The brown haired idiot looked over to Draco. He was unconscious on the ground with a nosebleed. Harry freaked out he did not know what to do. 

2 Hours Later: Third Person POV

Draco's eyes start to open up and starts to look around. There's a fire going in the brick fireplace. The floors and walls are made of wood. Even the small table in front of me, the dining table and the chairs are made of wood. He is lying on a couch with a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. He looks to the side to see a window with small old curtains. They curtains are parted a bit so He could see outside. It seemed to be getting dark. The rain was pouring down and it seemed that they won't be able to go home till it let up. He starts to get up but the pain on his left side made him wince in pain. 

"Shit."Draco grunted. 

Soon a brown haired boy scurried over to the pale boys aid. He held him and helped him move so he could sit properly. Harry was sitting on his knees in front of him. Draco looked down at him and he seemed to have a very concerned look in his eyes.

"Draco don't move so much! You already have two fractured ribs if you move any more they might break."

Draco gives him a gentle smile and puts his hand on the brown haired idiots head and ruffled his hair a bit. 

"That's not how it works silly. And I'm fine, it's just hurts a bit because I fell."

Harry blushed remembering what happened but pouted at Draco. 

"Sorry." In a low tone.

Draco lets out a deep breath and grabbed Harry's chin. Making the idiot look directly into his eyes. The pale boy had a serious expression on his face. 

"I said I was fine right. So don't say sorry. It wasn't your fault anyway." 

They stared into each other's eyes. Time stoped and it was like they were the only two people in the world. The faces inched closer little by little to the point were the can feel the others breathe on each other. The room was silent and the only thing you could hear was the heavy rain and their racing heartbeats. Harry now was still on his knees but his hands on Draco's knees. Draco had moved his hand to the side of the brown haired boys face and the other on his side of his torso lifting him up a bit. Draco tilts his head and closes his eyes. Harry did the same. Until finally th-

Snap! 

They didn't kiss.

They jumped back and turned there heads to the window behind them. 

'Is someone there!?' They both thought. 

Harry got up and took out his wand. He turned his head to Draco an placed a finger on his lips telling him not to say a word. Harry slowly and cautiously walked toward the window. Draco also took his wand out and was ready for an attack. Harry step to the side of the window moving his head out. He saw nothing. He sighed in relief. He closed the window and turned to Draco. 

"It's fine. No ones there." 

Draco was relived he thought that they might of been in danger or something. He grabbed his head. 

"I thought someone found us out. That would bad." 

Draco looked up at Harry. "It would?"

"Of course it would." Harry said with a serious face.

'If someone found out they would tell the whole school. Then people would stress him out and I don't want him to feel any pressure. I want him to be happy. I'm glad it was just lightning or something.' Harry thought. 

Draco hide his disappointment as Harry sat one of the wooden chairs near him. Harry looked over to Draco and started to smile. 

"This was so post to be the surprise by the way."

Draco looks over with confusion. "What was the surprise exactly."

"This cottage. I was going to bring you hear. This is a great place to hang out without people seeing us." 

Draco tried to maintain his face not wanting to show signs of sadness. As stupid as it might be the fact the Harry does not want people to know about them that much really does make him sad. 

'Sure if people knew they would pester us but are you that ashamed of me?'

Throughout the time they were together the did not bring up the scene that happened. It was like it completely disappeared from there memory. They went on to talk about a bunch of things. They talked, laughed and smiled but there was something off. Harry could feel it but didn't want to say anything thinking that it might be in his imagination. The rain soon let up and the could see the moon. They decided to head back Hogwarts not wanting to get in trouble for being out so late. They head there separate ways once again never bringing up that scene again. At least no one saw them, right?


	7. The Day of The Quiz

Third Person POV 

Ah, the day of the quiz. It's finally here. Some students were doing some late studying, others were still sleeping in because the forgot to set the alarm clock last night again and few just totally forgot about it. Harry and Hermione helped Ron study in the morning and gave him flash cards to memorize. Ron left with Hermione later making Harry walk go to class alone. When he was heading to class he saw Draco walking by. He waved at him making Draco notice. Then smiled at him. The pale boy walked off and didn't even respond. 

'Maybe he didn't notice?' 

It was like Draco didn't want to acknowledge Harry's attempts to talk to him. Throughout the whole day Draco ignored him. During class, in the halls and even at lunch. At least they would smile at each other or wave but he's not even looking at him. Something was up.

'Did I say something to offend him?' 

Harry's POV 

The quiz just ended and I feel like I aced it. I sit there waiting for professor Snape to grade the papers. Some how he always grades them so quick. I would expect them to be given back next class but he gives them back right away. I guess it's because he doesn't want to have to deal with it later. I glance over to Draco seeing if he was ok. He was sitting a bit far from me and seemed to be fine. He was looking out the window. I decided that after the bell rings then I'll catch up to him and ask him what he got on the quiz. 

Ron was sitting next to me freaking out because he was sure he failed and he would have to stay back for the year. I reassured him that that would never happen and the most that would happen is that you have to re take it. He seamed to calm down, still shaky but calm. Hermione was sitting there waiting for her A+ and bragging about how it was probably the most easiest quiz she has taken in while. 

A few moments later and professor Snape finished grading the papers and was handing them back to the class. I got a A, Hermione got a A+ and Ron got a B-. He was ecstatic. He got something higher than a D. This was a huge improvement. Soon after he was done handing the papers out the bell rang. (I don't know if there's actually a bell or not.) The students rushed out of the classroom in a herd. I went to talk to Draco and he wasn't there. He probably left. I frown in disappointment. Till I remember that after school he had to go back to the infirmary for a check up. 

'I'll meet him there!' 

Third Person POV 

Draco walked into the infirmary to see that no one was there. The beds were empty and so was the room. 

"Uh, Hello?" 

He looked around some more not sure if he should leave or not. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and jolted back. He turned sound to see the nurse from last time standing there with concerned look on her face. 

"Um, sorry. Did I scare you?" 

"Oh no, just a bit." 

Draco got himself up with a little help from the nurse. 

"I'm glad your here. Now then, follow me." 

Draco smiled faintly in response and walked behind her to a curtained area. Then she gestured for me to sit down on the bed. She got her clip board and a stool. She sat in front of me and filled somethings on the paper. 

"By the way I never asked what your name was?" 

She looked up at him. 

"Oh silly me, I forgot to tell you! My name is Jacqueline." 

"That's a very pretty name." 

"Why thank you." She said with a smile. 

Then she wrote some more things down and put the clip board on her lap. She looked at me. 

"Has there times were it felt painful?" 

Draco thought back to the time were they were at the cottage. His mood went down. 

"Yes, yesterday I fell on my side and it hurt a bit but nothing really bad." 

"Hm. I see, well why don't you take off your shirt and I'll check your ribs." 

Draco nodded. He took off his sweater and unbuttoned his shirt. The nurse noted some things down before bring her attention back to her patient. She came in closer and raised Draco's arm. Using her two fingers and pressed down lightly on his side. 

"Does it hurt?" 

She said as she looked at him. 

"No it's fine." 

She sat back up and starts to take her gloves off. 

"I was more or less talking about you, emotionally speaking." 

Draco stared at her with a shocked expression on his face. 

"Remember I'm a nurse, my job is to help patients physically and mentally. And besides it's not like I'm gonna tell people. Like who do you really think is gonna care about some teens drama. So tell me, what's wrong." 

Draco laughed a bit. 

"Um first, ouch and second I'm not sure how to explain it." 

"Take your time, I really don't have anything better to do. Also you can put your close on." 

Draco looked down at himself to realize that he was in fact half naked. He quickly put on his clothes and was clearly embarrassed. 

"Sorry." 

"No no it's fine just thought I should tell you. Anyway go on." 

"Um, ok. The thing is a have a friend who's really great." 

"Harry Potter?" 

"Uh yeah. How did you know?" 

She shrugged saying "Lucky guess."

"Well me and Potter have been getting along very well but, I feel like he might be ashamed of me in a way. Like he doesn't want people to know. Sure it might be troublesome if they did but it shouldn't matter to much right?" 

Miss Jacqueline sighed. 

"I was sworn to secrecy but I guess this can be a exception." 

Draco looked at her in confusion. 

"What?" 

"Ok, I might have lied to you." 

"What do you mean?" His curiosity grew. 

"The thing is that the night I said I found you on one of the beds isn't true." 

Draco did not know were this was going. He just listened quietly. 

"What happened was that I had the night shift that night you were found. And-." 

Flashback Time: Third Person POV 

It was late last night. The nurses left an hour ago leaving one behind for her night shift. The door creeped open and footsteps can be heard. 

"Hello, someone here my friend needs help!" 

A shaky voice said. A nurse with black hair rushed toward the boy. She helped him move his friend to one of the beds and placed him down. Realizing that he was Draco Malfoy. The boy had blood dripping and bruises all over. 

"My goodness. I need to take care of him right away!" 

She looked over to the boy standing next to the bed crying. It was Harry Potter. She looked over to Harry. 

"Don't worry sweetheart he'll be fine. Just wait here." She reassured him. 

Harry nodded and sat down in a chair trying to hold back his tears. She brought the table to a different room. About a hour and a half later she can out of the room and walked up to Harry. 

"Is he ok?" 

"He's gonna do just fine, but tell me what happened?" 

Harry's unwanted tears fell down his face again and the nurse sat down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder consoling him. 

"I-I don't know, I found him unconscious. Blood all over and his cries they wouldn't stop. I just stood there in shook and then he said." 

He cried some more and she rubbed his back. 

"Go on." 

"He said 'save me'." 

His tears wouldn't stop and his heart beat raced. 

"It's ok don't worry. You brought him here you saved him so it's all gonna be ok. I told you he's gonna be fine right? So don't cry, tears are useless right now. Go to your room shower, change, sleep. Have a good nights rest and come visit him tomorrow. Ok?" 

Harry sniffled a bit and nodded his head. She escorted him out and wished goodbye. 

End of Flashback 

Draco was processing everything. He looked at the nurse haven't many questions yet to be answered. 

"But why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Potter tell me." 

"Harry wanted for the both you to be friends. He wanted to be there for you, he wanted to be your support, your family. He didn't want you to feel like you had owed him or something. So he decided to keep it a secret." 

"He did what?" 

The nurse sat next to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder. Draco looked down in his lap. 

"He's not that he is ashamed of you Draco. He was trying to protect you." 

Draco took deep breathe but was still looking down. The nurse stood up and grabbed the clip board. She looked at Draco one more time. 

"I'm going to go get a lower dose of pain killers for you I'll be right back, and Draco think on it." 

She walked away leaving only the trail of her clanking heels behind. Draco sighed again. So much information in such little time. Few minutes passed and Miss Jacqueline came back. When saw Draco she smiled. He was there sweetly smiling to himself. 

'He not gonna tell Harry is he." 

"Here, take one in the morning they might make you feel drowsy but since this is a lighter dose you won't feel it as much as the other ones." 

She handed Draco the paper bag. Draco smiled in response and took the bag. 

"Thank you." 

"It's no problem." 

"No, I-." 

"I know." She interrupted. 

Draco got up and fixed his clothes. 

"Bye miss Jacqueline." 

He waved goodbye. 

"Bye sweetheart." She smiled. 

Draco rushed out of the room to find Harry. When suddenly he felt an arm pull him back. He turned his head. It was Harry. Draco hugged Harry tightly. He was a bit surprised to be hugged all of a sudden but hugged back. 

"Did something happen?" 

"No just got a A on the quiz." 

Draco let go of Harry after a while. He had a light blush on his face. 

"That's great! Hey you wanna hang out?" 

"Sure." 

Harry lead the way to the cottage and Draco followed. 

'I guess it all was in my head." Harry thought.


	8. Really! Cute, I-

Third Person POV 

Two months and a half have passed by since Harry and Draco became friends. Everything was going great. Joking, laughing and just having a good time was always part of the conversations, but they had this unspoken rule between them. Never tell anyone that the were friends. The rule was simple and was there for a good reason. They knew if the word should get out, the friendship they had with each other would get ruined. Both Harry and Draco have had many bad things happen to them through out these years and this was the best thing that has happened to them in a long time. They wanted to keep it that way.

Because of it they hung out when ever they could. So much so that Harry would end up canceling plans with Ron and Hermione. They knew something is up but could never get the chance to say something. Speaking of hanging out the brown haired idiot was on his way right now to meet Draco. 

Skipping down the trail with a smile so bright I'm pretty sure you'll be blinded just by a glance. Harry seemed to be in a good mood today. Arriving at the door to the cottage he stoped and sniffed the air. He smelled a delicious sweet scent. 

'Treacle tart!' He thought as his mouth was watery just by thinking about it. He quickly opened the door. Harry looked around searching for his beloved! His one and only, but he only found Draco. Draco was sitting on the couch, reading his book. He was also eating his apple in a rather interesting way. Let's just say that you wouldn't want your child to see this. (I don't know how you even do that!) And sure maybe this idiot was blushing. Just Maaaayyybbbeee. But you couldn't blame him I would to. Draco finally noticed Harry there and put down his book. 

"Oh, Hey Potter." Harry looked around to be more time to see if there was any of the tart here. Unfortunately no. Harry sighed. 

"Hey Draco." He said without feeling. Draco raised an eyebrow. Draco noticed his robe needed to be fixed and a leaf was in his hair. He got up and walked toward Harry. His robe seemed to slid off his shoulder so he fixed it for him. Harry just stood there not caring anymore. His love wasn't here so why was he. Draco looked at Harry with confusion. Finally Harry remembered that he was here for a reason. 

"Draco." Draco flinched hearing his name suddenly. 

"W-what?" 

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" 

"Yeah, but first why don't you sit down." Harry agreed and sat on the couch. Draco was nervous and couldn't keep eye contact with him for more than few seconds. Time seemed to be ticking by. Harry patiently waited seeing that this must be important for Draco to be this fidgety. Finally Draco spoke. 

"Um, well I have been thinking. That maybe we should tell everyone about us." 

Draco glanced over to see Harry's reaction. Harry was nonchalant which worried Draco more because he wasn't sure what he was thinking. 

"Sure." 

"I know it's a bad idea, that people might be mean and whatever but we shouldn't c-." Harry grabbed the pale boys shoulders facing him toward himself. Looking directly into his eyes with determination. 

"I said yes. I think it's a good idea." Draco's eyes light up and he smiled brightly. He seemed so innocent and sweet. Not a thing you see often I might add. 

"Really!" Harry blushed at his excitement.

'Cute.. Harry thought. 

'Wait what?' Harry realized what he just said. Draco quickly calmed down.

"*Fake cough* I mean uh, yeah of course I knew you would agree why wouldn't you. It's my idea." Harry was in his own head trying to decipher one word. 

"Cute really! I can't believe I said that! At least he can't hear me. He's not cute, well just a little. No, I mean he's not cute at all. Ok stop it me." 

"POTTER!" Harry came out of his non functioning mind to see Draco staring at him like he did something wrong. 

"S-sorry Draco. What were you saying?" Draco rolled his eyes at me. 

"I WAS talking about how we should probably start telling people but someone wasn't listening." Harry nervously smiled. 

"Sorry." 

"It's fine but do you have ideas on how we should do this?" Harry thought for a moment. 

"Why don't we just tell Hermione and Ron and let it spread from there?" 

"That seems good." Draco nodded. 

"Oh I just remembered I have to go help Ron with studying! Sorry gotta go." 

"No that's fine." Harry got up and started to grab his things. He turns back to Draco. 

"Tomorrow then?" 

"Tomorrow. Bye Potter." 

"Bye Draco." Harry leaves the room and looks back to see Draco reading his book again. He smiled and turned to leave. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you theres Treacle tart on the table." Harry spines his head around. 

"There is!?" 

"Yup." He said nonchalantly as Harry dashed to the table and grabbed it and started to devour it. 

"I love you!" He said while his mouth is full. Draco blushed taken back by his words. 

"I-I, me too." He hide his face in his book hoping to god the doesn't see. Harry quickly finished leaving nothing, not even a crumb in the pan. He said bye to Draco once more and left. 

At His Room: Third Person POV 

Harry opened the door for his room to see Ron sitting on his bed. 

'Oh god, not this again.' Harry slowly walked in closing the door behind them. Cautiously approaching the be- I mean Ron to see how he reacts. Harry just passed his bed thinking he was safe. Well almost safe. 

"Harry I want to talk." Harry let out a sigh and slowly turned around. Ron patted in front of him for Harry to sit. The idiot walked towards the bed and sat down. There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ron exhaled. 

"Well I want to know what's going on." 

"There's nothing going on. Nothing at all." Harry said nervously. Ron was calm and could see right through him. 

"Harry, just tell me." Harry seemed hesitant but gave in. 

"Ok so I've been meeting up with someone." 

"Draco, right?" Harry was shooketh. 

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" 

"Come on Harry it's pretty obvious." Ron rolled his eyes.

"IT IS?!" Harry was having the biggest gay panic a *ahem* "straight" person can have. Ron sighed then cleared his throat.

"You need not a Sherlock to see through your deception. You fool." Ron said in the most Shakespeare type way. Harry calmed himself down. 

"How long have you known?" 

"Since you left us to go 'practice a spell'."

"Since then! That means Hermione knows about this too?" Ron shook his head. 

"No just me, I kept her from finding out. I mean she knows somethings up and it has something to do with Draco, but she doesn't know what. You know I can only keep her in the dark for so long, this is Hermione we're talking about." 

"Yeah, to be honest I'm just surprised that you figured it out before she did." That comment went to Ron's head and he started to smirk. 

"Of course! I am your best friend after all." Harry rolled his eyes then Ron looked at him. 

"When are we gonna tell Hermione?" 

"Well me and Draco were planning to tell you both tomorrow but you already figured it out. So I was thinking that we just tell her tomorrow. I mean why change the plan because one person already knows." Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah. You're right." Then Ron raises an eyebrow at Harry. 

"So." Harry was not liking where this conversation was going already. 

"How is he?" Harry had confusion all over his face. 

"What?" Ron nudged me. 

"You know! How is he?" Harry squinted at him. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"How is he really? Is he really nice? Is he all -fuck u- tsundere type or what?" Ron looked at him waiting eagerly for an answer Harry just sighed. 

"He's um, pretends like he doesn't care but he does and he's funny and he sweet." He smiled softly as he thought of all the times he spent with him. 

"Yo, you sound like your in love." Harry whips his head at Ron with a blush clear as day on his face. 

"Ugh, ugh, no. Never! Not in a million years. I just really like his company ya know." He said shyly. Ron blinked are him. 

'He is so gay. It's like if a rainbow is radiating off of him. Skittles must come to him to get the taste of the rainbow.' Ron thought. Harry amped out of his thoughts. 

"Any way lets talk about something else." Harry thought for a moment before he remembered something. A light bulb appeared in his head and Ron did not like the look of it. 

"I heard a rumor." Ron worryingly looked at Harry. 

"About a certain redhead that's name starts with a R." Harry smirked.

"What did you hear?" Harry sarcastically sighed rubbing his chin thinking what it could possibly be. 

"Oh, I don't know. Just a little something that you failed on of Snape's recent quiz and being him he definitely called your parent's. More specifically your mother." At that moments shiver went down his spine. The memory of the last howler he got. 

"The yelling, the laughing and the embarrassment. Oh the embarrassment, how I pity your soul so, Ronald whatever your middle name was Weasley." Harry said over dramatically, teasing Ron. Ron rolled his eyes.

"YOU FORGOT MY LAST NAME!" Ron yelled. 

"That's what your worried about? And also yes, kind off, I'll remember it when I get mad at you and side note you can't expect me to know everything Ron." Ron was fuming. Harry looked over at Ron. 

"Uh. Ron?" Ron's head shot up and he glared at Harry. Then he started to chase him. 

"I'm going to kill you!" Ron yelled. Harry laughed and kept getting out of his reach. 

"I guess I will have two things to be looking forward to!" The two idiots chased each other around until Neville came in and asked what in the world were the doing. They just laughed it off and Harry helped Ron study for multiple things. The day went by and the next morning arrived. I wonder what chaos will the cook up again. That day is gonna be eventful to say the least.


	9. A Fight?

Third Person POV 

The morning sun was shining brightly upon Hogwarts as the heavy gusts of winds start to kick in. Carrying leaves of different colors and shapes. A normal fall day, you might think, nothing to special about today, except the fact that the schools two dumbest friends are about to announce their relationship to the world. Relationship meaning friendship of course, nothing else. Like per say a romantic or, dare I say, A sExUaL relationship. Nooooo, never. 

Any way Ron and Harry we're walking down one of the hallways that are facing the courtyard. Laughing and joking as students walk past them. In the corner of his eye he could see a familiar blonde heading to class. Both seemed to acknowledge the other and smiled. Draco discreetly waved at him, but Harry was more enthusiastic with his waves. Ron seemed to be staring at the sky. So Harry elbowed his side with his other arm. 

"Ouch! The bloody he-." His sentence trailed off as he saw Draco at the other side of the hallway. Harry gestured sternly with his eyes, for to Ron finally notice the fact the two were waving at each other. He waved too, with a nervous smile. Draco's eyes widen in disbelief. He pinched himself to be sure, but he appeared to be awake. Draco focused his attention back at them. He signaled for Harry to follow him into a less crowded area. Harry started to walk off before Ron pulled him back by his arm. 

"Wait! Uh, should I come too or go ahead?" The brown haired idiot thought for a second. 

"Uh, yeah! It's fine, you already know about us and that's probably why he's freaking out right now." Ron shrugged in agreement. Harry quickly pulled the red head along making him lose balance a bit. Hastily moving around the corner to see the blonde passing back and forth, bitting his nails and his back faced to them. 

"Um, Draco?" The blonde still paced. 

"Potter if you were going to change the plan last minute you should have told-." Turning as he spoke, his sentence stoped for a moment. Seeing Ron there next to Harry. The red head stiffly stood there still with a nervous smile. 

"Me." Draco finished. 

"Sorry, it just happened." The other two were silent. Harry elbowed the red head again. Ron grabbed his side whining a bit from the pain. 

"Uh, h-hi Malfoy." The blonde let out a deep breathe. 

"H-hi Weasley." No one knew how to continue the conversation, well if you could even call it that. Draco then pulled Harry in the corner, leaving Ron standing there awkwardly. 

"Potter!" He said still holding on to his arm. Draco had a worried look on his face, it even seemed a bit stressed. 

"What? Is something wrong?" 

"Yeah! You told them already, changing the whole plan! I thought we would do this together and I thought I had time to get myself together, but-." 

"Draco that's not it." Harry protested. 

"Then what!" Anger emerged in Harry.

"It's not my fault he figured it out and confronted me about it!" Harry had sternness in his voice, making Draco flinch. Shock starts to appear in his eyes along with a hint of fear. He let go of the his arm. Harry noticed his scared reaction and softened his gaze. Draco takes a step back but Harry catches a hold of the his arm once more. 

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to yell." Draco glanced to the side, averting his eyes. Harry pulls him a bit closer. 

"I-It's fine." Harry pulled him a bit more closer to himself and grabs the blondes other wrist lightly. They stay quiet with Draco still avoiding eye contact, but a clear tension is in the air. 

"Um, you know I can still hear and see you guys, right?" Harry let go of Draco and they both shifted apart. A blush on both of there faces. Ron walked closer to Harry. 

"And it wasn't his fault, to be honest I knew from the beginning. I was the one to hide this from Hermione. I was also the one to confront him about this. In fact he was worried about you the whole time last night. He could barely sleep." The brown haired idiot turned to Ron a bit confused about the last part as Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Draco eyed him with suspicion.

"Are you sure this the real Ron because it don't sound like it." Harry nodded. 

"That's what I said too." Ron was flabbergasted. 

"Ugh rude! I am smart ok! Just not all the time, and you should thank me from not letting Hermione know! Humph!" He stood there with his nose in the air ready to hear the showers of praise and compliments, but they both looked unimpressed. Just patted him on the back as the started to walk past him. He cracked open a eye and peaked around before realizing that they were leaving him behind. He quickly ran after them. 

"Wait! Were you going?!" He catches up to them before the turned to the main hallway. Harry on the left and Draco on the right, Ron was stuck behind the two. The blonde looked at his surroundings, seeing only few people here and there. They were clearly astonished at what they were seeing but there weren't many. 

"Did the bell ring or something?" The blonde asked. Harry and Ron looked around noticed too. 

"You're right." Harry said. Ron was pondering when he remembered. 

"Oh! We have class and it's about to start that's probably why!" The nodded in agreement and Ron once again found himself to be useful. Then the first bell rang, and then each of there eyes widened. The started to sprint down the hallway. 

"We're late!" Ron yelled. 

"Yeah, no kidding Sherlock." Harry said back. 

"Shut your traps and move your legs! If you do we might just make it!" 

Time skip by like two seconds 

We barged through the doors and started to pant. Ron fell on his bum, Draco grabbed his knees and I placed my hand on Draco's back trying holding myself up. We gather our breathes and start to look at the rest of the class. Everyone was staring at them, the professor even stoped teaching. 

"S..orry p-professor." Harry panted some more before he continued. 

"We t-took ...a wrong......turn." She eyed them. 

"It's alright. I'll let this go today, so go to your seats but this shouldn't happen again." She said. 

"Thank you professor!" They said in unison. The three went to there seats. Draco was siting farther away but Harry and Ron sat next to each other in the second to first seats. The professor went back to teaching as the two took out there stuff. Hermione turned back to face the two. 

"Hey, what happened?" She whispered as the two were flipping through the pages of the book. Desperately trying to find the page there supposed to be on before the teacher yells at them. 

"We took a wrong turn." Ron said simply. They didn't bother to even make eye contact with her. 

"Who is we exactly?" 

"Uh, me, Ron and *mufled talking*." She raised her eyebrow at Ron. 

"Uh, who?" At this point they still didn't find the page but that seemed to be the least of there problems. Ron and Harry look at each other. Clearly talking with there eyes. Harry looked at Hermione. 

"Draco." Harry answered. They both looked at Hermione seeing if the read her expressions. That wasn't working. 

"Can I ask why?" She said calmly making them not sure what's entirely going on. Ron was clearly not sure what to say so he stared at Harry. 

"I will tell you later on today. I promise." Hermione sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Fine. Later, but remember you promised. Don't forget." Harry smiled. 

"Thanks." Hermione turned back around and they both finally found the page there supposed to be on. A little time had passed and Ron was already starting to fall asleep. Professor spotted him and walked over. Looked at him before slamming the book on the desk. Making him jolt up. 

"What! I didn't eat the cookies it was the was the owl I swear!" Laughter erupted in the classroom. Ron started to comeback to his senses. The professor still looming over him. Hermione tried to hide her snorts and Harry is just laughing his ass off. 

"Mister Weasley, I presume you are anxious about getting a detention today." He nervously looked at her. 

"No Mam." 

"Then stop sleeping in my class!" She said as she headed to the front of the room to resume her teaching. The laughter died down and they started to gather there attention to the front. Ron yawned and flipped to the correct page. Harry nudged his arm. 

"What?" Ron said in a whisper tone. 

"Well , I was meaning to ask about when we were talking with Draco." 

"Oh, the part that you didn't sleep all night? That was because I don't want my best friend to get into a fight with his boyfrie- I mean friend for no reason, right?" 

"Yeah, I guess? Well thanks then. I've never yelled at him like that since those days and he trust me so he got a bit frightened by that." Ron was a bit shook. 

"Really? Him, frightened?" Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, but that's not the point." 

"I guess but there's no need for thanks." The two went back to paying attention to the class. (Finally)


	10. Some Time

Third Person POV 

They class after class the three students thought constantly about when was a perfect time to talk to Hermione. Until finally they were in study period. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat at one table. While Draco sat at the the other one next to them. 

"So I told her that if she wanted to have a healthy relationship they would have to talk." Ron and Harry were looking back and forth between each second. Trying to be as sly as possible, but Hermione caught on. 

"What's going on between you two?" She asked making the two panic. 

"I, uh, I don't know what you are talking about." Harry said averting his eyes from her glares. Then she huffed and turned to Ron staring him down so he could tell her. Ron fidgeted around trying not to out his best friend before he could out himself. 

"Ron." She said sternly making him lose his grip on his loud mouth. The brown haired idiot was signaling for him to stay strong, though it wasn't working to well. 

"Fine, fine! I'll say it but don't stare at me like that! You're scarier then my mom." Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. 

"Well, then? Tell me." Harry panicked. 

"Ron no!" 

"Ron yes!" 

"Ron NO!" 

"Ron YES!" 

"Ron nO!" 

"Ron YeS!" 

"Ron ᑎO!" 

"Ron Yᗴᔕ!" 

"Ron-." 

"THE BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" He yelled as he slammed his hands on the table. Making the people might have not heard the two idiots fighting, definitely hear him. The idiots themselves were sitting down, mouths shut, waiting for there punishment that will be given by Ronald 'Stfu or I'm gonna kill you' Weasley . Ron looked around and saw everyone looking at them. 

"THE SHOWS OVER! So sit down and go back to work!" They all scurried back, actually doing some work now. Not wanting to get in trouble with Ron now that he is mad. Ron sighed and sat down. 

"Harry I think you should tell her now." Harry whipped his face at him, but before he could protest the red head went on. 

"You've been looking for the right time through this whole day. So this is literally the perfect time to do so." Harry nodded and turned around and found Draco. 

"Um, What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked. 

"Just wait a moment." Ron said as Harry signaled for Draco to come over. 

"Pssst! Draco!" He said in a whisper tone. Draco turned around. Pop

"What?" 

"Get your ass over here!" Then Draco realized that this is the time where it's about to kind off go down. In a good way, hopefully. He walked over and stood next to Harry awkwardly. Harry stood up and started to clear his throat. Hermione was confused on what is still going on. 

"Um, so the thing is that, Me and Draco are in a relationship!" Harry said loudly for the whole room to hear. Ron and Hermione gasped! 

"Y-YOU'RE WHAT!" Hermione yelled. Ron just smacked his hand on his face knowing that that's not what he meant, but what can you do with two idiots like these as your friends. Draco turned his now red face to Harry making sure he heard him right. Of course Harry didn't realize yet. 

'W-WE'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP! Why didn't he tell me? And if he was wanting one then he should ask me first! Not blurt it out to the whole school! This is so embarrassing!' 

"You guys are together?!" Hermione yelled again, but this time Harry realized what he just said before and also turned red. 

"N-no that's not what I mean! I mean't like friendship! W-we're just friends!" He said as Draco continued to look at him with a disappointed face. 

'Really? Also stop being disappointed me. Harry wouldn't want to actually be in one.' The blonde thought almost pouting at him. Hermione was still processing all of this, but she took a deep breathe and got up. This made everyone freeze what they were doing. She started to walk to the far end of the table and sat there. Ron watched her walk but knew she needed some time to get herself together. 

"She walked off." Harry said plainly not sure what to feel. The chaotic energy kind that was there before got drained from the situation. It felt sad in a way and this rain is definitely not helping. But then the professor got a message from the head master. 

"Oh my! Students please sit down and listen up!" The students shuffle into there spots and payed attention. Harry and Draco also sat down. 

"There's a message from the head master! It says that there have a dementor sighting! So there shall be a investigation for an hour or so! That means your period will be extended for the time being! You can continue your studies!" They announced to the room and they were about to sit at there desk when they seemed to have remembered something. 

"Oh, and you four at the second table, please keep it down!" They were a bit red, embarrassed about the seen they created. Then Draco got up and started to walk towards Hermione. 

"Draco we are you going?" The brown haired boy asked. 

"I'm going to talk to her." Ron and Harry looked at each other, then back at him. 

"Talk to her?" They said in perfect unison. 

"Yeah just a small talk. I won't be long." 

"Ok, but don't push her!" He said as Draco walked closer to where Hermione is sitting and sat down. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look his way. 

"Sorry." He said to her. She still didn't say or look at him so he took that as permission to continue. 

"Back then I was not in my right mind. I didn't want that, but what could I do? I lost my mother, my father was working for this noseless dead man, and I had nobody to trust or talk to. I was alone-." 

"I know." She said, her body was facing him, but her eyes didn't meet his. 

"That's not what the problem is." She said hitting her fist down at the table. Not slamming but hard enough that you could hear. 

"The thing is, is that after everything, I've changed me." Draco did not understand fully what she was getting at, cause to him she seemed the same. 

"What do you mean?" Draco inquired. 

"What I'm telling you is a secret, you can't tell anyone. Ok? Pinkie swear?" Draco nodded. 

"Pinkie swear." She steadily inhaled before starting her explanation. 

"I don't feel like myself. I usually am able to be brave and smart and now I feel smart, but brave. No, I feel scared all the time. At the littlest things, if things aren't on time, I'm scared. If the wind is too loud, I'm scared. If I don't see Ron there by my side." She moved her hair behind her ear and took a breathe. She needed calm herself down quickly. 

"I have nightmares, of losing everything I love that day." Draco pieced it together, staring at the girl in front of him. 

"You don't have to answer this but, Hermione do you have PTSD?" She nodded slowly. 

"I'm sorry for intruding on your personal life Hermione. I understand you don't trust me and it's fine, but I don't want to lose Harry. I wont ever hurt you guys and definitely not him, so please let us remain friends. If that's all we should be." The blonde had a determined look in his eye and the girl lightly hummed in response. 

"That was not what I was going to say or do, but it's fine." Draco found himself confused again. 

"What?" 

"You think really think I don't trust you?" She asked. 

"You don't?" The blonde inquired. 

"I just told you my problems and you don't think I trust you. Well, your wrong, but I don't want you or anybody for a matter a fact to take pity on me. I don't want to sit in a corner, collecting dust cause I'm afraid. I want to be me again. What I really want to say is that. I want you to be my first step. I see what you've gone and going through. I don't find your friendship bad at all. I'm really happy about it, honestly, but I still have that fear. So be patient with me. Give me some time." Draco knew she was earnest by the look in her eyes. She meant it, this wasn't some trick or lie. 

"Of Course, Hermi-." Before he could finish his sentence a owl flew in through the window. Flying recklessly around, the bird searched for the red headed idiot that was to receive this envelope. 

"Pig?" Ron said confused, till he remembered what was supposed to arrive today. 

"Oh no, Pig!" He said much louder, drawing the attention of most, including the owl. It swiftly turned around heading towards the red head as if it were the center of a target. Being the clumsy bird it is, he moved from left to right unpredictably. Pig finally let go of the red letter and flew out of the school of course with some bumps along the way. 

"Time for revenge, hehehe." Harry said as Ron rolled his eyes at him. With shaky hands Ron picked up the letter, holding it in his hands. At this point the whole class was more then invested in the lives of those four and anticipating for the red head to open the letter that will embarrass him for years to come. 

"Come now, open it." Harry said condescendingly over his shoulder. Ron swallowed his pride and slowly opened the red parchment. 

"RONALD WEASLEY!! YOU FAILED ANOTHER TEST! I HAD THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS! YOU GET GOOD GRADES AND I WOULD LET YOU GET YOUR OWN PAIR OF PROPER UNDERWEAR!" The room burst with laughter and gasps. Ron was red in embarrassment even about to cry. 

"M-mom! You can't say those things!" He said to the moving red parchment as if it would be able to communicate back. 

"Oh! I mustn't forget! Harry sweetheart. Get your self a lover. It must be quit lonely being the third wheel with those two love birds." With that Ron and Harry was also embarrassed. 

"Well it's not like we will have to worry about that. He's found Draco." Harry blushed at his statement but couldn't say anything at the time. 

“That’s all I have to say so goodbye sweethearts. I miss you all.” Both boys sighed knowing that no matter how much Mrs.Weasley might embarrass them, she does care very much. But that didn’t change the fact that the they will be the topic of interest for weeks and months. 

Through the unrealistic amounts of laughter you could be the small chuckles of Hermione. Draco looked over and smiled softly, feeling happy for her. She had something great that Draco also hoped he could have. 

“Hey, Hermione?” Draco said catching her attention. 

“Some time?” He asked and she smiled at him. 

“Some time.” They both got up and walked towards the two idiots that they cared for very much. To the red head and the brown haired idiots surprise it seemed the talk went well. What more could they ask for?


End file.
